The Path of Broken Souls: The MOS Files
by Kaigetsu
Summary: I am the Mainframe Operating System, but you may call me M.O.S. If you are reading this you have Cahill blood running your veins, and have been chosen by the family to become and agent. I'm here to help you, to teach you and to expand your horizon. Enter!
1. MOS

**HEY EVERYONE! It's me again! Wow, I'm really surprised at the number of visitors who read the first chapter of my story Path of Broken Souls. Thanks for the support. This story is basically a support of the main plot. Kind of like my version of the Black Book of Buried Secrets. This will have random trivia, facts and my additions to the story that will better help you guys understand the universe I have set up for my plot. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES SERIES. ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN AND AFFILIATED AUTHORS**

* * *

><p>Hello, Rookie.<p>

I am the Cahill Mainframe Operating System, but you may call me M.O.S. I am the lifeblood of Cahill Communications Networks around the world. I was created in the Ekaterina-led collaboration of the Five Branches in order to connect the Cahills around the world to each other; to communicate and share knowledge and strength. And since you have been able to access this you must be a Cahill yourself: a Rookie trying to become an agent to benefit and keep our family from harm. Good, you will now learn everything you must know about your family both its history and its current conditions. Also included are significant findings from each branch that help in unraveling the mystery that runs in our blood. Selected files also include a brief summary of the leaders of the Cahill family and their contributions. Learn quickly and let the knowledge you learn guide your path. The life of an agent is a dangerous one, especially with the Vespers crawling around. I hope learning from the data imbedded in my hard drive you may better yourselves and keep yourself and the people you care about safe. So open your hearts and minds to the precious knowledge I have in store. Good Luck, Rookie

M.O.S.


	2. AGENTS PART 1

**So first up on the M.O.S. Files are the Cahill agents and it's heriarchy! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES SERIES: ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN AND AFFILIATED AUTHORS**

* * *

><p>M.O.S. Files: <span>AGENTS<span>

What's an agent?

In the Cahill Family, almost every person is trained to be an agent, an instrument for the advancement and defense of the one of the five branches of the family. Agents are trained from birth, usually learning about the basic of Cahill history and the exploration of their particular talents. Actual training doesn't start until around the age of seven. This includes physical training and specialized training of a branch's genetic talents. These rookies usually are in this training age don't become and actual agents until they are in their mid-teens. Anyone younger is forbidden to become an agent, although there are certain exceptions, such as Natalie Kabra, who at age eleven was on par with a B-Rank agent in Poison-Mixing; another example would be Dan Cahill, who was trained unknowingly to be an agent. Rookies who graduate from training go on to become D-Rank agents.

Agent Hierarchy

There are four ranks of agents, ranging from A to D, with A being the crème de la crème, and D being for beginners.

**D-Rank Agents**

Every trainee who graduates from their branch's particular training automatically becomes a D-Rank agent. Agent of this rank are just starting out and don't have much field experience. They're basically interns for higher-rank agents. They often do missions within the city; often discreetly helping the police capturing local criminal while scanning them for possible Vesper connections. This way they can keep themselves relatively safe while gaining experience and keeping the family updated on information. The minimum age range for these agents is usually around eleven years, though most are around thirteen years of age.

**C-Rank Agents**

In order to become a C-Rank, an agent needs two things: 1) a recommendation from their particular branch head and participate in the C-Rank exam, which consists of one week various tests, both physical and mental. Only the top three hundred agents become C-Rank agents. Of course three hundred sounds like a big number unless one takes in to account that the C-Rank exam participants come from all five branches and all over the globe! The number of agents always varies but there are always around two thousand or more applicants. C-Rank agents are always specialized in one field of their branch's many talents examples include Strategy (Lucian), Infiltration (Janus), Engineering (Ekaterina), Negotiation (Madrigal), Scouting (Tomas). C-Rank agents go on almost always go on mission within their country, and always in teams of at least five (due to their one field specialization) that are made of members of different branches; with each of the agent providing their piece of talent to boost the overall effectiveness of team work.

**B-Rank Agents**

B-Rank agents are the most abundant of agents in any branch only because they can do a variety of jobs. Another reason is that agents of this rank are considered to be full-fledged agents, as only the most talented becoming are ever considered for A-Rank candidacy. B-Rank agents are a prime example of how it is possible to have both quantity and quality. To become B-Rank agents requires the usual recommendation and examination, as well as a second specialization (or mastery) in another of their Branch's genetic talent. Also the mission range now extends to international borders, and they work in teams to tackle them with ease and efficiency. With credentials to hold every job within the Cahill family, they are a diverse group of many talents; their strength should not be underestimated!

**A-Rank Agents**

The top dogs of the pyramid, these agents must pass an exam, and be unanimously recommended by all leaders of their branch. The A-Rank exam lasts for two weeks and is actually of two sets of exams. The first one takes place within each Branch involving recommended candidates. Then these candidates are pitted against one another in an exam that varies annually and only the top one hundred are chosen. As soon as that first exam concludes, those who passed are quickly taken to the secret location of the second exam in the same day and are only allowed eight hours of rest; after that they are pitted against the other four branches for a week. From this exam, only the top thirty-nine make the cut. The two tests are designed to push these candidates to the edge of their physical and mental beings, reflecting the nature of the missions they take.

A-Rank agents are assigned high-profile and high-risk missions, which involve weeks and little margins for error. Due to the sensitivity of the missions that they take, most agents of these rank only go alone or in teams of three at most (even if there's a team, only one agent will be on field, while the others play support). But A-Rank agents have the skills to survive such circumstances, as they must be well versed in all talents (or more specifically Departments; see Agents part 2 for this list) of their particular branch. While it's impossible to master every one of their genetic talents (as most agents completely master only two), A-Rank agents sit well above and beyond in their non-specialties when compared to lower ranking agents who have specialized in those Departments. They are also the only ones qualified to serves as bodyguards of any leader within the Cahill family. There are two A-Rank agents assigned to each leader, and this job is considered to be the most prestigious jobs among the ranks. The one glaring difference between A-Rank and the other Ranks is that, A-Ranks can be demoted! To avoid this, A-Ranks need to be in peak condition always, and keep learning!

-M.O.S

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! If you have any questions you want me to write a File about drop a line! Thanks for your support!<strong>


End file.
